cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Organization of Republics
The Global Organization of Republics is a now-defunct alliance formerly headed by Nick449 which merged to become part of the Global League of Protectorates on 13 September 2007. History The Global Organization of Republics was founded by Nick449. Starting in late April 2007, he began on his own, unaware of the long and lengthy task ahead of him. Before long, the forums were created and members were coming through the door. In a space of under nine days 40 members applied for membership. With such a high rate of growth the alliance looked very promising. However, with such a flood of applications came it's downside. There was no one to fill out any jobs. Many of the new recruits were new nations, could the leader trust his new members? Well, yes. Many of GOOR's ministers are still the members he first choose. So, with a high members list in such a small time, with all alliance positions sorted, surely something could go wrong? Nope, apart from the odd rogue, the alliance still maintained a high success rate and a very high rate of trust. On 9/3/07 Nick449 quit CN making Linkkjm the new leader. Lang also will quit making it a GOOR tragedy. The final project of Nick and Lang before quitting was negotiations for a merger with the Informal Peace Alliance into what is now the Global League of Protectorates. The two had just finalized plans when they left in quick succession. This created a manner of power vacuum among those left behind. Lord Ricardo quickly emerged as a powerful figure in the new alliance, as did Linkkjm, though only Ricardo held office. Linkkjm, possibly disappointed at not winning a position in the GLOP elections, left the alliance after a time, ending the specifically GOOR power bloc in the newly minted GLOP despite many GOOR members still active. The short institutional memory of the GLOP rarely dwells on its GOOR past, but many members still keep the flame alive. Questions The following section, written in present tense, is preserved as a documentary of GOOR policies. Is there a specific Team Colour I have to be in to join GOOR? *Yep, Blue is our Colour. But don't let this put you off. We have a dedicated trading forum, so you can check there if you need some trades. Still can't find the trade you want? Ask our Trading Minister, he will find the trade you need. Most alliances don't allow tech raiding. Do you? *Well, to put it blunt, Yes. However we have a policy over this. Most people are active or are away when its before 10 days, so you can only raid after 10 days. Peaceful, Neutral or Pro-War? *Neutral. Although as said before, we do allow tech raiding. Any Jobs Available? *Well, if your ever interested in a job, just message me. I'm sure we can sort something out. I hate forums, I prefer the instant messenger method *No problem, we have an IRC channel. However, you must be registered on the forum. Theres a direct link to it on the forum too. I hate the forum your using, its way too dark! *Ah, yes, you must be using our Default Skin. We have a skin changer at the bottom, if you don't like our Skin, feel free to change it too one you like. I live for music! Do you have nay on the forum? *Well, yes. We have a GOOR Radio with over 25 radio stations from around the world! I'm a game nut! I love games! do you have any? *Yep! We have an arcade with over 60 games to choose from! Joining To Become a Member *Go to our Forum at www.goor.co.nr *Register an account (preferably with your Cybernations Ruler Name) *Go to 'Member Sign Up' and go to the top pinned topic saying 'How to become a member' and follow the instructions *Once you've been accepted you must change your alliance affiliation to GOOR on Cybernations. Also, have a look at your original application, Nick449, Kelinator or Lang will have replied of what to do next. To Become a Friend *Go to our Forum at www.goor.co.nr *Register an account with a name of your choice *Go to 'Friend Sign Up' and click 'How to Register' at the top and follow the instructions given To Become an Ambassador *Go to our Forum at www.goor.co.nr *Register an account with a name of your choice *Go to 'Diplomat Sign Up' and click 'How to Register' and follow the instructions. *Once you've been accepted you'll be given a unique password for your embassy and hopefully a couple of days after, we will also request an embassy on your forums. Category:Defunct alliances